FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The current invention concerns novel whey proteinbased microencapsulating agents and a method for microencapsulation of various core materials using the whey proteins microencapsulating agents. In particular, this invention concerns the use of milk derived whey protein concentrates or whey protein isolate alone or in admixture with other milk or non-milk derived compounds for microencapsulation of volatile and non-volatile core materials. Microencapsulating agents of this invention are natural, highly stable and safe, allow easy handling and storage, transform liquid cores into free flowing powders, protect the encapsulated core from deteriorating factors, and generally provide greater versatility of microencapsulated products.